A generic mixing element is disclosed in DE 43 13 393 C2 and serves to distribute a medium introduced into a conduit in a flowing medium as homogeneously as possible. In particular, the mixing element is used to mix an exhaust gas stream containing nitrogen oxide with ammonia. In a DeNOx catalytic converter connected downstream, the nitrogen oxides and the ammonia are catalytically converted into water and nitrogen according to the method of selective catalytic reduction. In the mixing element described in the prior art, the deflector elements of immediately adjacent rows are inclined in opposite directions and arranged offset in relation to each other.